Lazos Rosas Separados
by Rikimlp
Summary: (One-Shot. Inspirada en el fanfic de "My Little Dashie") las apariencias pueden engañar, y juzgamos a otros por ser lo que es, sin conocerlo bien... o conocerse uno mismo. Aveces no recordamos bien nuestro pasado o como fue nuestra vida anterior, ya que nuestra memoria bloquea lo que consideramos innecesario y terminamos olvidando todo. ¿Que sentirías si recordaras tu antigua vida?


**Música De Fondo**

Anime Sad Music Compilation

watch?v=ZWrrC9jGpOU

* * *

 **Alguna vez, ¿has sentido que te sientes diferente ante todo lo demás? ¿Qué de alguna forma sientes que perteneces en otro sitio?**

 **Alguna vez, ¿Has tomado decisiones difíciles o algo en la que no sabes qué hacer?**

 **Alguna vez, ¿has perdido o sentido que algo especial se aleja de tu vida, en donde sientes una presión en tu corazón?**

 **Pues acompáñame en esta pequeña y triste historia, en donde sabrás, como alguien hace todo eso… simplemente para hacer feliz a alguien más.**

* * *

Esta historia empieza, en la ciudad Capital más prestigiosa, glamurosa y cultural de todo el reino de Equestria, posicionada sobre una gran montaña en todo el centro del reino, mejor conocida como: **Canterlot**

Este es el sitio donde los ponys más elegantes, cultos y de alta clase viven. Con grandes edificaciones echas de un material fino y extravagantes, dándole una belleza exótica en todo su panorama. Con comercios muy lujosos y exóticos en cada esquina de esta ciudad. Así como también casas y mansiones refinadas de gran tamaño abarcando las mayores partes de sitio.

Sin embargo, no venimos simplemente para mirar lo glorioso de esta ciudad. Ya que, en este instante, nos posicionamos debajo del gran puente que conecta al exterior de Canterlot.

En ese sitio, observamos una pequeña brecha abierta, muy parecido a una caverna, en la cual dentro de esta se encontraba un basurero. Indicando que a pesar de toda la belleza que podía otorgar esta gran ciudad, también podía tener su lado grotesco y antihigiénico por así decirlo. Donde diversos animales callejeros pasaban la mayoría del tiempo jurungando en la basura, simplemente para buscar un poco de comida en la cual alimentarse.

Más en el fondo de ese sitio, podemos ver a un Pony Unicornio, que yacía en el suelo, arropado con un montón de periódicos viejos y arrugados, que usaba como mantas, para cubrirse del frio lugar donde se encontraba.

En ese instante, un perro callejero que se encontraba en ese lugar, se acerca hacia el pony Unicornio, donde este empieza a olfatearlo, para luego darle unas cuantas lamidas a su cara.

El Unicornio lentamente empieza a embozar una sonrisa, para luego reír levemente y levantarse del sitio.

 _ **¿?**_. – jeje. Okey,okey amigo, ya, es suficiente. – Fue lo que dijo el Unicornio, mientras apartaba cariñosamente al perro y acariciaba su cabeza, para luego sentarse en el suelo.

Al levantarse, se podía apreciar más su verdadera forma. Su pelaje era de un color marrón claro, con una crin muy alargada y maltratada, así como una cola corta de color blanco, con algunos mechones grises y unos ojos también de color gris. Poseía también una barba algo exagerada al igual que un bigote también maltratados. Su Cutie Marck, se trataba de un simple avión de papel. Sin embargo, otras de sus características, era que aparentaba tener entre unos 40 años en adelante, indicando que ya estaba muy viejo.

Estaba usando un suéter, algo roto y desgastado, de un color azul oscuro, así como también tenía un gorro de invierno sobre su cabeza, de color rojo.

Otro detalle de él, es que su cuerno tenia grietas por sus alrededores, indicando que estaba roto.

Con todas esas características, nos dice, ante todo, que este pony, era solo un simple **Vagabundo**.

Este pony vagabundo empieza a estirar su cuerpo para despertar todos sus músculos adormecidos, simplemente para luego lanzar un suspiro.

 _ **Vagabundo.**_ – otro día más, en la que aún me mantengo en este mundo. – se dijo así mismo sonriendo, solo para luego ver como este pony tose un poco, mientras se cubría el hocico con su casco delantero. – pero eso solo es cuestión de tiempo.

Sin decir nada más, este vagabundo, se dirige a una pila de papeles de color rosa, que se encontraban acumulados en una esquina de ese sitio. El pony toma uno de esos papeles rosas, para luego empezar a doblarlo de una manera cuidadosa y delicadamente.

 **Vagabundo** – me pregunto… si con esto; ¿lograre hacer algo con ella?. – se dijo nuevamente a sí mismo, mientras observaba el papel rosa que sostenía con sus cascos; La cual ahora, lo había convertido en un: **osito de Origami**.

Pero, ¿Por qué razón se dispuso a hacer eso? ¿Y De quien estará hablando?... continuemos para averiguarlo.

El pony vagabundo después de haber terminado su trabajo con el papel rosa, este se dispuso a salir de ese frio agujero, para luego adentrarse a la ciudad y perderse entre la multitud de ponys que circulaban por el sitio.

* * *

Al rato, pasamos a una escena, donde vemos una casa moderna y algo lujosa, de color rosado blanqueado con detalles rosas, de 2 pisos, con un pintoresco y gran jardín al frente de esta casa, en donde el centro también se podía apreciar una pequeña fuente. El sitio tenía un muro, así como una cerca de metal, con portones que dividía el territorio

También tenía unos pilares al frente, que sostenían un pequeño techo, que estaba pegado a la casa, dándole un decorado más extravagante, con unas pequeñas escaleras que conectaban a la puerta de esta casa. Cerca de la entrada de esa casa, también había un buzón de correo blanco, en las cual tenía escrito a un lado de ella: " **Familia Lee** "

En eso, vemos al pony vagabundo adentrarse lentamente por las rejillas de esa casa, y se acerca a hurtadillas muy sigilosamente, hasta llegar al buzón; Simplemente para luego depositar el osito de Origami encima de este buzón, como si fuera un adorno, para luego retirarse del sitio de la misma manera en que entro.

Al poco tiempo, la puerta que conducía al interior de esa casa, se abre y de ahí sale una yegua unicornio, en la cual parecía tener un reflejo perteneciente a la alta clase, ya que esta pony estaba bastante elegante y muy bien arreglada en varios aspectos, de color blanco, ojos morados, así como una crin y cola bien peinada de color rosa, con unas líneas también rosas pero mucho más claras, que adornaban su esbelta melena. Su Cutie Mark se trataba de tres flores de Liz

Esta yegua es conocida como: **Fleur Dis Lee**

La unicornio blanca traía con ella unas alforjas, y se disponía a caminar directamente a su trabajo, cuando de repente cruzo por su buzón de correo y logro observar el Osito de Origami que estaba encima de este. Ella algo extrañada se acercó y tomo el Osito de papel con su magia, mientras se preguntaba, "¿De dónde abra salido y porque estaba allí?" mientras giraba su cabeza para todos lados. Fleur sin darle mucho rodeo a la situación, simplemente agarro el osito de papel y lo metió en su alforja, para luego continuar su camino, hasta llegar a la calle y llamar a un taxi, la cual este llego al instante, llevándose a la unicornio hacia su destino.

Justamente cuando Fleur salió de la vivienda, y el taxi se alejaba unos cuantos metros del sitio. El pony vagabundo que estaba escondido detrás del muro de esa casa, se asomó por una esquina, observando como la carrosa donde andaba la pony blanca se alejaban. Simplemente para luego ver como este levanta su casco delantero y sonríe en señal de haber conseguido su objetivo.

* * *

Pasando un tiempo, la noche ya había caído, y volviendo debajo del gran puente, se encontraba nuevamente el mismo pony vagabundo. Frente a él estaba a un barril, que se encontraba encendido en su interior; simplemente para poder otorgarle un pequeño calor, así como una iluminación al sitio donde se encontraba.

Justamente en ese momento, este pony, estaba escribiendo con una pluma rota y algo de tinta derramada, sobre un pedazo de papel que encontró entre toda esa basura.

 _ **Vagabundo.**_ – Bien… creo que con eso bastara. - se dijo así mismo el pony vagabundo, mientras enrollaba, ese papel como su fuera un pergamino, y lo enlazaba con un pedazo de cuerda rota.

Este nuevamente se disponía a salir del sitio y dirigirse a la misma casa que fue anteriormente. Justamente cuando se dirigía al lugar, este se detiene en pleno camino, simplemente para ver el pergamino que yacía sobre su hocico, con algo de nostalgia, mientras pensaba en lo que estaba haciendo.

 _ **Vagabundo.**_ – _No… no estaría bien si hago esto… sería mejor… si solo lo dejo así_. – se respondió otra vez el mismo en su propia mente, simplemente para luego dar media vuelta, y volver a su refugio abandonado.

Antes de que el pony vagabundo siguiera su camino por donde vino, este volvió a toser un poco más fuerte que la anterior vez, haciendo que soltara el pergamino, y se cubriera la boca, intentando calmarse.

Una vez logro contenerse, limpio su hocico con su casco, simplemente para tomar el pergamino que se le cayó, y seguir su camino.

* * *

Al Día siguiente, el mismo pony vagabundo se encontraba nuevamente creando otro osito de Origami rosa. Todo eso mientras sonreía con cada doblada que otorgaba a ese pedazo de papel, tomándose su tiempo para hacerlo perfectamente.

El pony miraba felizmente su obra terminada, mientras movía los bracitos del oso de papel, como si fuera muñeco de plástico. Este estaba a punto de salir del sitio, justamente cuando se escucha el sonido de un relámpago proveniente del cielo, solo para ver que, desde las afueras, empezaba a llover fuertemente.

 _ **Vagabundo**_ **.** \- ¡Centellas! – exclamo preocupado al ver el cielo Caerse. – Supongo que los pegasos programaron lluvia para este día… - menciono mientras agachaba la cabeza al igual que sus orejas un tanto deprimido. De ahí, miro el Osito de papel, simplemente para luego sonreírle. – No dejare que una simple lluvia, me impida lograr mi objetivo. – Levantando la mirada y mirando el exterior.

Este simplemente se tapó bien con su gorro, y uso en parte su suéter como un paraguas encima de él. Para luego emprender una trotada rápida, adentrándose otra vez a la ciudad de Manehattan.

* * *

Volviendo a la misma casa de antes, el vagabundo hizo lo mismo de la otra vez. Entro a hurtadillas hacia el jardín, se dirigió al mismo buzón de correo, y dejo el Origami encima del buzón. Este nuevamente salió del sitio, y esta vez se escondió detrás de un árbol, simplemente para poder evitar un poco la lluvia que le caía encima.

Al poco tiempo, la misma yegua blanca, volvió a salir, simplemente que ahora está llevaba consigo un impermeable amarillo, junto a un paragua blanco que tenía el mismo símbolo de su Cutie Mark por encima de esta.

Ella con el paragua encima, se disponía nuevamente a salir directo a su trabajo, cuando otra vez logro posar su vista en el buzón antes de partir, y ver que allí se encontraba otro Osito de papel rosado.

Fleur ya con observar eso, se estaba preguntando ahora: "¿Quién y porque está colocando esos muñequitos de papel en el Buzón?" simplemente no entendía bien. Incluso llegaba a pensar que alguien la estaba acosando o intenta decirle algo. Ella se ponía a ver el osito de papel con una mirada que reflejaba duda, pero al mismo tiempo… nostalgia.

 _ **Fleur**_. - ¿Por qué siento que esto me parece… familiar? – se dijo así misma, mientras intentaba recordar algo, pero no le llegaba nada a la cabeza.

Lo que ella no sabía, es que algo, muy en el fondo de su mente, se encontraba una puerta, entre un espacio blanco y vacío. Mientras se escucha el sonido de golpes proveniente de esa misma puerta, como si algo quisiera salir de allí, pero no se abría por nada en el mundo.

La yegua en ese instante observa un reloj que estaba posicionada en una torre algo apartado del sitio, simplemente para luego abrir sus ojos, en señal de haberse acordado que estaba llegando tarde a su trabajo. Esta simplemente volvió a guardar el osito de Origami y salió corriendo del sitio, nuevamente llamando otro taxi que la llevo a su destino.

El viejo corcel vagabundo, volvió a asomarse por la esquina, mientras miraba la carrosa taxi que se llevaba a Fleur lejos de allí, con una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro.

 _ **Vagabundo.**_ – _Ojala pueda tener exito_. – Fue lo que se dijo en sus pensamientos, simplemente para ver como este volvía a toser levemente. – _Y espero que ese día sea muy pronto._

* * *

Al día siguiente, dentro de la ciudad se podía ver multitudes de ponys pasar de un lado a otro.

el vagabundo se encontraba entre las calles de Canterlot, mientras mantenía unas riendas atadas a un carrito de compras, que estaba en mal estado, así como abollado, pero igual se mantenía movible ante su estado.

Este señor, estaba jurungando entre los botes de basura, en busca de ciertos artilugios, así como pedazos cartones y latas, que de alguna forma le interesaban y colocaba en su carrito.

El vagabundo seguía haciendo la misma cosa con cada bote de basura que se cruzaba, en busca de cualquier cosa.

Al rato, coincidentemente la yegua Fleur, se encontraba caminando junto a un pony unicornio también de color blanco, de crin azul y peinado muy elegantemente, quien usaba una camisa tipo Smokin. Con una Cutie Mark de 3 coronas con una gema negra en cada una.

Este pony, es conocido como el corcel más importante de toda la ciudad de Canterlot además de las princesas, mejor conocido como: **Fancy Pants**

De pronto, la yegua, logra observar al Vagabundo, y esta se detiene un momento.

El unicornio Fancy pants al ver que ella se detenía, se extrañó y la miro.

 **Fancy Pants**. - ¿Ocurre algo, querida? – Le pregunto a la Unicornio Blanca.

 _ **Fleur**_. – No es nada; Solo… dame un minuto. – Respondió la yegua.

La Yegua blanca, al verlo, siente algo de empatía por su situación, así que esta empieza a hurgar dentro de una alforja, que llevaba con ella, y de ahí saca un objeto envuelto en aluminio y plástico. En eso, la yegua se dispone a ir directo hacia el vagabundo, la cual aún seguía hurgando en la basura.

 _ **Fleur**_. – Disculpe señor… tenga. – Dijo mientras colocaba el objeto que saco frente a ella.

El vagabundo al percatarse que alguien lo llamaba, este saco su cabeza del bote de basura, solo para ver la gran sorpresa que se llevó al darse cuenta de quien estaba frente a él.

El corcel mayor no sabía muy bien el cómo reaccionar o hablarle. Hasta que simplemente bajo su vista y ver que ella estaba intentando darle algo. Por la apariencia que tenía el objeto, solo intuyo una cosa que se le vino a la mente por ver el estado en que estaba envuelta el objeto: **Comida**.

Sin decir nada, el viejo corcel simplemente tomo un tanto temeroso el objeto, y lo llevo hasta su pecho, aun sin quitar la mirada de la joven yegua, la cual mantenía una sonrisa cálida al ver que hacían un buen gesto por alguien más.

 _ **Vagabundo**_. - … gracias… - Fue la única palabra que pudo articular, antes de volver a garrar su carrito y empezar a caminar fuera de allí.

Pero antes de eso, el viejo corcel deja caer algo a propósito, mientras aún seguía su camino sin mirar atrás.

La yegua se percata de eso, pensando que por accidente se le cayó algo, se acerca rápidamente hasta el objeto en el suelo.

 _ **Fleur**_. - ¡Disculpe señor! Se le cayó su… - Ella abre bien los ojos al darse cuenta de lo vio en el suelo. - ¿Osito?... – respondió al ver que se trataba de un **Osito De Origami Rosa**.

Ese pequeño pedazo de papel la había dejado sin palabras, al ver que era idéntico a los demás ositos que recibió anteriormente. La yegua estaba a punto de llamar al vagabundo y preguntarle algo, pero al voltearse, se dio cuenta que ya no se encontraba en el camino en la que se fue y solo veía centenales de ponys ir de un lado a otro, indicando que se perdió entre la multitud.

Fleur se veía muy pensativa y algo extrañada, mientras observaba el Origami de papel, hasta que una voz la saca de sus pensamientos.

 _ **Fancy Pants**_. – Ese fue un gesto muy generoso de tu parte, tesoro. – respondió con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la yegua blanca.

 _ **Fleur**_. – Si, no pude evitarlo… al verlo sentí la necesidad de ayudarlo con algo que le fuera de utilidad.

 _ **Fancy Pans**_. – Pues, pienso que hiciste lo correcto al ayudarlo… ¿Sabes? Esto de alguna manera me recuerda a mi buena amiga, Rarity. – Dijo colocando una pata en su mentón y mirando al cielo pensativo mientras sonreía. - Esa chica siempre estaba dispuesta a ofrecer cualquier cosa con tal de ver felices y satisfechos a otros ponys.

 _ **Fleur**_. – Lo se… gracias a ella, fue la razón por la que aprendí que es mejor ofrecer que solo recibir… sobre todo a los más necesitados. – Respondió sonriendo mientras miraba Origami.

 _ **Fancy Pants**_. - ¿Qué tienes hay, querida? – pregunto al ver algo entre sus cascos.

 _ **Fleur**_. – Es solo… un simple Osito de papel. – Dijo sonriendo aun, sin dejar de mirar el Origami por sus alrededores.

El unicordio con Smokin se acerca más hasta estar a un lado de Fleur y se pone a analizar el Origami que tenía.

 _ **Fancy Pants**_. – Valla. Realmente está bien echo… se ve muy encantador y adorable, ¿Acaso ese Señor te lo obsequio?

 _ **Fleur**_. – No… Bueno. Al menos no voluntariamente. – dijo mientras se disponía a caminar por el sitio donde se dirigía anteriormente.

Fancy Panst simplemente levanto una ceja en señal de duda, pero sin darle mucha importancia, simplemente para luego alcanzar a Fleur y retomar su camino junto a ella.

Mientras tanto, en el puente que conectaba a Canterlot junto al exterior, se encontraba el mismo Unicornio vagabundo. En la cual estaba sentado encima de este gran puente, mirando el rio debajo de él, con una mirada nostálgica y pensativa que reflejaba su rostro, observando como el agua seguía su curso, hasta llegar a una gran cascada que se encontraba unos cuantos centímetros lejos del Unicornio.

 _ **Vagabundo**_. – _Al parecer… no me reconoció… y no sabe quién soy_. – Dijo mentalmente, mientras se levantaba y se adentraba a la ciudad.

Un poco más tarde, el vagabundo llega hasta una fábrica de chatarra, mientras jalaba su carrito hasta el sitio. De allí, el Unicornio viejo se llega hasta un pony de tierra color naranja, que tenía un chaleco igual de naranja, pero más oscuro, y un casco de trabajador sobre su cabeza. Este pony al parecer estaba supervisando a sus trabajadores, ya que tenía una tableta de registro sobre sus patas, mientras escribía con el hocico.

El vagabundo se para frente a él y le muestra el contenido de su carrito. El pony de tierra lo único que hace es sacar unos Bits de su chaleco, mientras lo felicitaba.

Lo único que hizo el pony vagabundo fue sonreír mientras agradecía, y por alguna extraña razón, beso los Bits mientras lo miraba felizmente.

Al caer la noche, el vagabundo se encontraba nuevamente debajo del puente, mientras cenaba algunos frijoles enlatados. Alado de él, se encontraba un par de perros callejeros, que le hacían compañía.

 _ **Vagabundo**_. – Saben chicos. – Les hablaba a los perros, mientras les lanzaba algunos frijoles para alimentarlos. – No estoy seguro si realmente esto funcione… pero tengo una pequeña esperanza de que podre logar mi objetivo, ¿ustedes que opinan? - Lo único que recibió de los perros, fueron sus ladridos, en señal de aprobación. - ¡Así se habla! Jajaja *Cof* *Cof* *Cof* - Empezó a toser frenéticamente, la cual hizo que los perritos se acercaban a él mientras chillaban de preocupación. – Estoy. *Cof* estoy bien. *Cof* no se preocupen. – respondió mientras se limpiaba el hocico con el casco. – ¿Qué les parece si cantamos algo para pasar el rato? ¡Yo empiezo!

En eso, el vagabundo lo empezó a entonar alguna melodía al azar, mientras los perros aullaban para acompañarlo y así divertirse a su manera por el momento.

* * *

Un nuevo día se hace presente en la ciudad de Canterlot, y Volviendo a la casa donde vive la joven Yegua Fleur, nos adentramos al sitio, donde observamos un pequeño comedor, en la que se encontraban sentados 3 unicornios en una mesa, en donde degustaban un desayuno familiar. 2 de esos ponys era una hembra y un macho; Ambos adultos.

La Yegua adulta, tenía un pelaje color rosa blanqueado, con una melena y cola color rojo, estando un tanto ondulado, pero bien arreglado. Sus ojos eran de un morado moderado. Y Su Cutie Mark se trataba de un florero, con flores de Liz.

Mientras que el Corcel Adulto, tenía un pelaje grisáceo, con una melena y cola negra peinada hacia atrás elegantemente. Sus ojos eran marrones. Y Su Cutie Mark se trataba de una billetera, con un dólar sobresaliendo de esta.

Ambos ponys eran conocidos como: **El Señor y La Señora Lee.**

Y la tercera pony se trataba nada más que nuestra joven Yegua, Fleur.

Los 3 ponys estaban tomando un desayuno familiar en silencio, a excepción de Fleur, que estaba muy entretenida mirando el Osito de papel, que mantenía sobre la mesa, observándolo y moviendo sus extremidades suavemente.

 _ **Señora Lee**_ – Cariño, ¿Qué ocurre? Has estado mirando ese pedazo de papel viejo desde que empezamos a comer. Ni siquiera has tocado tu desayuno. – Dijo la Unicornio adulta de color rosa.

 _ **Señor Lee**_ – Es de muy mala educación que traigas objetos a la mesa, que no sean para probar tus platillos. – Dijo el Corcel adulto, quien tenía una mirada seria, mientras degustaba un café. – A todo esto, ¿Por qué estás tan empeñada a mirar eso? No es más que solo una baratija doblada, sin valor alguno.

 _ **Fleur**_. – Lo siento, Madre y padre… - Dijo bajando y ocultando el Origami. – Es solo que no puedo dejar de pensar que este Osito de papel tiene que ver con algo… importante.

 _ **Señora Lee**_. - ¿importante? No seas ridícula querida. – respondió alzando la cabeza con una sonrisa burlona. - ¿Cómo puedes pensar que algo tan barato y antiguo, que se puede conseguir en cualquier esquina de una calle, pueda ser algo tan "importante"?

 _ **Fleur**_. – no sé cómo explicarlo. Solo diré que he estado recibiendo estos detalles por alguien Anónimo… No sé quién es, pero cuando veo estos Ositos de papeles, algo en mi interior sonríe de felicidad… simplemente, lo presiento.

 _ **Señor Lee**_ \- ¡Pues ya deja de estar "presintiendo" cosas absurdas y guarda esa cosa de una vez! Estamos en medio de una de las comidas más importantes del día, y tu platillo se está enfriando. Así que come de una vez, ¿De acuerdo jovencita? – Respondió para terminar esa conversación.

 _ **Fleur**_. – Si… padre. – Respondió agachando la cabeza al igual que sus orejas, mientras empezaba a desayunar sin mucho ánimo.

Los 3 volvieron a retomar su desayuno en silencio, pero Fleur, no podía estar tranquila, así que, por debajo de la mesa, volvió a sacar el Osito de Origami, para verlo una última vez sonriéndole.

El señor Lee logro percatarse de eso, pero no dijo nada; simplemente puso una mirada muy sospechosa y desconfiada sin dejar de comer.

* * *

Más tarde ese mismo día, El Unicornio vagabundo volvió aparecer en escena, dirigiéndose a la casa lujosa y volver a escabullirse lentamente hasta dirigirse al Buzón de esta; sosteniendo entre sus patas otro Osito de Origami.

Mientras el vagabundo se disponía a colocar firmemente, no se percató de que la puerta de esa casa se abrió lentamente, donde una mirada se encontraba observando al vagabundo que estaba alado del buzón.

 _ **¿?**_ \- ¡OYE TÚ! ¿¡QUE CREES QUE HACES?! – grito una voz masculina y enojada detrás de la puerta de la casa, al ver al vagabundo. - ¡¿Acaso estas intentando robarme?!

El vagabundo se sobresaltó por eso, y asustado miro la entrada de la casa, solo para observar, como el dueño de ese sitio, la cual se trataba **del Señor Lee** y Padre De **Fleur** ; Saliendo de su casa, de muy mala gana con el ceño fruncido directo al Vagabundo.

 _ **Señor Lee**_. - ¡Te hice una pregunta! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡¿Acaso intentas robarme?! – Pregunto enojado, mientras le daba una empujada al vagabundo.

 _ **Vagabundo**_. - ¡N.. no señor! ¡No es lo que parece…! – Le costaba hablar debido al miedo de ese momento, que incluso sudaba frio.

El padre de Fleur se dio cuenta que esta tenía un pedazo de papel en su Casco, y se impresiono más al saber que era muy parecido al que tenía su hija.

 _ **Señor Lee**_. - ¡¿Con que tú eres el degenerado que anda entregándole basura a mi hija?! ¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes llegar hacer con eso?! ¡¿Acaso eres un acosador?! – Seguía preguntando mientras empujaba más al vagabundo, haciéndolo retroceder.

 _ **Vagabundo**_. - ¡No señor! ¡Yo solo queria…!

 _ **Señor Lee**_. – ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! – Tomándolo de su suéter con su magia y levantándolo en el aire. - ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER TU CARA POR MI PROPIEDAD! ¡Y MUCHO MENOS QUIERO QUE TE ACERQUES A MI HIJA! ¡¿ENTENDISTE?! – Respondió mientras arrojaba de muy mala gana al vagabundo fuera de su terreno, y volvía a su casa.

El pobre vagabundo, simplemente se levando y suspiro con una cara desanimada. La verdad ahora que lo habían descubierto, se le aria muy difícil el acercarse ahora. Tampoco podía expresar su opinión, ya que era verdad todo lo que decía el señor de la casa, y era que estaba invadiendo territorio personal. Sin más que poder hacer, el vagabundo se retiró del sitio volviendo a su agujero.

Al rato, La unicornio Fleur sale de su casa para dar caminata hacia su trabajo. Pero antes de eso, se detuvo cerca del buzón para inspeccionarlo, y se dio cuenta que esta vez no había nada más que su simple buzón. Sin pensar mucho, creyendo que tal vez hoy no paso el ser que le dejaba esos Ositos de papel, simplemente se retiró del sitio, emprendiendo nuevamente su caminata.

* * *

El vagabundo volvió nuevamente al puente, estando encima de esta, mientras observaba el horizonte, el cómo viento soplaba y los pájaros pasaban volando, justo a la cascada que caía por esa gran montaña.

 _ **Vagabundo**_. – y ahora, ¿Qué hago?... ya no puedo acercarme al sitio… *Cof* *Cof* - Se preguntó mientras tosía y se cubría con el casco. – A este paso, no lograre mi meta. – Dijo mientras observaba su casco, la cual estaba envuelta en sus gargajos debido a si tos. - … lo mejor sería que no me acerque mas… no quiero meterme en problemas con esa familia.

En ese instante, mientras el pony vagabundo estaba distraído mirando el horizonte a través del puente. La Unicornio Fleur, pasaba cerca de allí en un taxi, cuando de repente, ella logra mirar de reojo al pony Vagabundo, reconociéndolo en el acto. Esta le pide al taxista que se detuviera por un momento, la cual este obedece sin decir nada.

 _ **Fleur**_. - ¡Oye tú! ¡El que está en el puente! ¡Por aquí! – Grito un poco alto para captar su atención mientras agitaba su casco en el aire. La cual funciono, ya que el vagabundo giro su cabeza al ver que lo llamaban. - ¡¿Te recuerdas de mí?! ¡Ven, acércate! ¡Quisiera invitarte a un café!

El unicornio Vagabundo al verla no pudo evitar sonreír, y más al saber que le estaba otorgando una invitación para tomar un café. Este estaba a punto de decirle que aceptaba, pero luego le vino las imágenes a su cabeza de lo que dijo el **padre de la chica: "¡NO QUIERO QUE TE ACERQUES A MI HIJA! ¡¿ENTENDISTE?!"**

Ese recuerdo hizo que frenara y su sonrisa se borrara.

 _ **Vagabundo**_. – Em, esto… no creo que sea buena idea. – Le dijo a la Unicornio refinada.

 _ **Fleur**_. - ¡Vamos! ¡No seas tímido, solo quiero charlar un rato! – Dijo aun sonriendo mientras indicaba que se acercara.

 _ **Vagabundo**_. – yo… no estoy seguro si deba…

 _ **Fleur**_. - ¡Anda! ¡Es solo un café, no tiene nada de malo! ¡Solo será por un rato! – Volvió a insistir la Unicornio, haciendo un espacio en la carrosa taxi para que él se subiera.

El vagabundo, seguía muy pensativo en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

 _ **Vagabundo**_. – e… está bien… si tanto insistes. No creo que un café haga daño. – Dijo mientras se acercaba al taxi y se subía.

El taxista nuevamente emprendió su carrera, mientras se llevaba a sus dos pasajeros, directo a su destino.

* * *

Cambiando de Escena, nos enfocamos en una cafetería al azar de esta gran ciudad, en la que varios residentes de ese sitio, se encontraban tanto adentro como las afueras del local, Disgustando algún café o postre. Ya sean en parejas, en grupos o solitarios.

Dentro del local, apreciamos a nuestros dos Unicornios, tanto Fleur como el vagabundo, disfrutando de su tasa de café, frente a una mesita en una esquina del sitio. Sin embargo, algunos ciudadanos miraban con desaprobación al vagabundo por ver que este estaba en un sitio donde la mayoría de ellos, solo eran ponys cultos y bien cuidados, mientras que el solo era un pordiosero, sucio y descuidado, la cual lo ponía un tanto nervioso por las miradas negativas de ellos. Sobre todo, que alado de él se encontraba la Yegua Fleur, en la que algunos ya la conocían por ser la asistente del pony más importante de Canterlot: **Fancy Pants**

Ellos se preguntaban y cuchichiaban el por qué estaban juntos, y que relación tenían, para que una pony tan bella y sofisticada como ella quisiera estar alado de él. La cual eran palabras que no pasaban muy desapercibido, ya que llegaban a los oídos del pobre vagabundo, haciendo que este se deprimiera y bajara su cabeza hasta mirar el café que reflejaba su rostro demacrado y sucio, poniéndose a pensar si fue buena idea de que él estuviera allí.

Fleur obviamente se dio cuenta de eso, así que simplemente empezó una conversación con él para quitarle esa tención de encima.

 _ **Fleur**_. – y dime, ¿Cómo te llamas? – Pregunto lo primero que se le vino a la mente

 _ **Vagabundo**_. - ¿mi… nombre?

 _ **Fleur**_. – Si, tu nombre. Es más que obvio que debes tener uno, ¿Cómo te llamas?

 _ **Vagabundo**_. – Yo… ya ni me acuerdo bien el cómo me llamo… - Dijo sin dejar de mirar su reflejo en el café.

 _ **Fleur**_. - ¿No sabes tu propio nombre? – Pregunto extrañada por eso.

 _ **Vagabundo**_. – A pasado un tiempo desde que hable con alguien… ya que no tengo a nadie con quien charlar. He estado solo desde hace mucho tiempo, que mi nombre fue borrado de este mundo. Porque no hay nadie que necesite mencionarlo para dirigirse a mi… más que solo palabras como: Viejo, pordiosero, vagabundo, indecente, demacrado, obsoleto… entre otros.

 _ **Fleur**_. – ho… lo siento… supongo que no debí preguntar eso. – Dijo apenada mientras agachaba sus orejas en señal de pena.

 _ **Vagabundo**_. – No… está bien. Era más que obvio que quisieras saber el cómo me llamo desde el principio… sin embargo, y si no te molesta… puedes llamarme " **Pa.** " **–** Dijo desviando un poco la vista.

 _ **Fleur**_. - ¿"Pa"? ¿Quieres que me dirija a ti como "Pa"? – Pregunto con incógnitas sobre su cabeza. - suena un poco, raro.

 _ **Pa**_. – Bueno. Si no te gusta, puedes decirme de otra manera. – respondió sin mirarla actuando de una manera tímida.

 _ **Fleur**_. - ¡ho nonononono! No me refería a eso, simplemente creí que ese nombre era un tanto… peculiar. Por así decirlo. Pero no tengo problemas con decirte así. – Respondió rápidamente intentando aclarar su mal entendido. – Cambiando de tema, me gustaría saber. Y no lo digo porque quisiera meterme en tu vida personal, pero. ¿Dónde vives?

 _ **Pa**_. – Bueno… no tengo un lugar en específico en el cual vivir realmente… pero me mantengo refugiado debajo del puente donde me viste hace rato. El que conecta con el exterior de la ciudad.

 _ **Fleur**_. – ya veo… - Sintiéndose un poco culpable por haber preguntado eso y pensar que solo estaba empeorando las cosas en su tema de conversación. – Espero no haberte incomodado con esa pregunta. – Mirándolo de reojo.

 _ **Pa**_. – No hay problema… igual, tarde o temprano, tendría que responder esa pregunta ¿no? – Dijo sonriendo levemente, y mirándola de reojo.

Fleur. – Si… bueno, señor "Pa", hay algo más quería preguntarte. Y es la principal razón por la que te traje hasta aquí – Dijo mientras de su alforja, sacaba algo. – Esto de aquí, ¿Es tuyo? – Pregunto mientras colocaba lo que saco de su alforja y lo ponía en la mesa; La cual se trataba del **Osito De Origami Rosado.**

 _ **Pa**_. – Yo… esto… - No sabía bien el cómo contestarle, sintiendo que un nudo se le formaba en su garganta por intentar responderle.

 _ **Fleur**_. – Vamos, no me lo niegues. Cuando te conocí por primera vez aquella vez que hurgabas en la basura, se te callo esto. Pero por lo que veo, no fue accidental, sino más bien a propósito… sin mencionar que es muy parecido a otros que ya he recibido anteriormente.

 _ **Pa**_. – yo… yo…

 _ **Fleur**_. - Se sinceró, ¿Eres tú el que me ha estado enviando esto disimulado?

 _ **Pa**_. – yo… *suspiro.* Si, he sido yo todo este tiempo. – Respondió finalmente con sus ojos cerrados.

 _ **Fleur**_. - ¡Lo sabía! Era muy obvio que se trataba de ti. – Dijo sonriendo al saber que respondió sinceramente. – Aunque debo admitir. Que me parece muy lindo de tu parte que hagas estos Origamis para mí. – Respondió con una mirada tierna y sonriente. - ¿Podrías enseñarme el cómo lo haces?

 _ **Pa**_. - ¡Claro!... digo, de seguro, no hay problema. – Dijo sonrientemente.

El vagabundo en eso tomo con sus cascos, una servilleta que se encontraba en la mesa, y empezó a trabajar en ella, doblando cada esquina, tomándose su tiempo.

Fleur observo pacientemente el cómo lo creaba, y la verdad se sentía fascinada con cada doblada que daba el Unicornio, así como los detalles que otorgaba.

Al final, El vagabundo termino creando otro Osito De Papel, muy similar a los anteriores que el creaba. Simplemente que este estaba hecho de una servilleta y más pequeño que los otros, para luego pasársela a la Unicornio, Fleur.

 _ **Fleur**_. – woooow. – exclamo asombrada al ver que era muy parecido al que tenía junto a ella, comparando ambos muñecos. – Si, que tienes talento. – Respondió sonriente. - Deberías trabajar como **papiroflexia.** Estoy segura que algunos Ponys que vienen de otras tierras, estarían dispuesto a comprar tu arte. – Dijo mientras toqueteaba los dos muñecos que tenía.

 _ **Pa**_. – ojalá fuera así de sencillo… - respondió volviendo a agachar su cabeza al igual que sus orejas.

 _ **Fleur**_. - ¿Por qué lo dices?

 _ **Pa**_. – veras… en esta ciudad la mayoría de los ponys, son Cultos, y casi nadie está interesado en esta clase de arte. Sin mencionar que, al verme en este estado demacrado, se alejarían de mi al instante y no estaría ganando nada.

 _ **Fleur**_. – pero… ¿Por qué no simples vas a otro sitio? Equestria es muy grande ¿Sabes?

 _ **Pa**_. – Seria casi lo mismo. No importa a donde valla, simplemente los residentes de esos lugares se alejarían de mi por ser un vagabundo. Sin decir que no tengo dinero ni para comprar un pasaje.

Fleur se sentía muy mal al escucharlo, ya que todo lo que decía era verdad, y no tenía idea de cómo poder ayudarlo. La conversación que ella intentaba animar, solo terminaba haciendo que el ambiente del lugar se sintiera más pesado y reprimido.

 _ **Fleur**_. – Cuanto lo siento… supongo que tampoco debí preguntar eso.

 _ **Pa**_. – Descuida, estoy acostumbrado.

Los segundos pasaban, la cual para ellos se sentía como horas, en un silencio muy incómodo, sin saber ahora en que tema podrían conversar.

 _ **Fleur**_. – Yo… perdón si te incomode con todo esto, pero quisiera que me respondieras una última pregunta.

 _ **Pa**_. – Para nada. De hecho, me la estoy pasando de maravilla. – Dijo sonriendo para impresión de Fleur. – Hace mucho que no charlaba con alguien que no sea con animales callejeros. Y más que me invitaran a degustar un café… ya hasta había olvidado el cómo se sentía. – Tomando un sorbo. – Y es bastante fascinante. Así que no te contengas y pregunta todo lo que quieras. – Decía regalándole una sonrisa con sus ojos cerrados.

 _ **Fleur**_. – Gracias, realmente eres muy lindo jiji. – sacando una risilla tierna. – Pero bueno. Lo que quería preguntarte, y lo que más me intriga es… ¿Por qué me envías estos Animalitos a mi? – Refiriéndose a los Origamis que sostenía frente a ella.

 _ **Pa**_. – Yo… la verdad es que… - Esa pregunta lo había dejado muy pensativo, intentando buscar una respuesta coherente.

 _ **Fleur**_. – ¿Acaso intentas llamar mi atención con esto simplemente para que salga contigo?... porque si es así, déjame decirte, que no funcionara.

 _ **Pa**_. - ¿he?

 _ **Fleur**_. - ¡Digo! ¡No estoy mencionando que me desagrades y te vea mal por ser un vagabundo! Al contrario, pienso que eres muy atento y amable por intentar hacer eso… sin embargo, lo digo es porque a diferencia de todo eso; Tu ya estás en una edad muy avanzada, y yo apenas soy una joven adulta que se encuentra en pleno desarrollo. Los ciudadanos de esta ciudad no aprobarían eso, y nos verían muy mal. – Respondió intentando hacer que comprendiera lo que ella creí que se podría tratar.

 _ **Pa**_. - ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Nonononononono! – Respondió rápidamente agitando sus cascos delanteros frente a él. - ¡Esa no es la razón por la que hacia esto!

 _ **Fleur**_. – Entonces. ¿Cuál es la verdadera Razón? ¿Por qué siempre me lo enviabas a mí?

 _ **Pa**_. – Bueno… yo… Lo que realmente quería era… - El vagabundo seguía pensativo en si poder responderle y contarle toda la verdad.

Fleur seguía allí mirándolo atentamente esperando una respuesta sincera; Cuando ella de repente mira un reloj que estaba colgando en la pared y esta marcaba las 9:50am.

 _ **Fleur**_. - ¡Ho cielos! ¡¿Esa es la hora?! – Grito exaltada mirando el reloj, levantándose de golpe. - ¡Lo siento, tengo que irme! – respondió agarrando y guardando sus cosas en su alforja.

 _ **Pa**_. – ¡e… espera! ¿Ya te vas? ¿tan pronto? – Pregunto mientras su cara reflejaba una emoción que parecía entender que no quería Qué se fuera.

 _ **Fleur**_. - ¡Así es! ¡Disculpa si no me quedo más tiempo! Pero tengo un compromiso con Fancy Panst a las 10:00am y estoy muy retrasada. – Dijo colocándose sus alforjas en su lomo y arreglaba su cabello. – Ten, con esto podrás pagar los cafés. – Dijo lanzándole unos Bits, la cual el vagabundo atrapo en el aire. – Fue un gusto conocerte **Pa** , y espero volver a verte pronto. – Dijo sonriendo, mientras se retiraba galopando a la salida del lugar, pero antes de que ella se fuera, se detuvo mientras sostenía la puerta son su magia. - ¡Hu! Lo olvidaba. – Volviendo a mirar al vagabundo. - resulta que mañana es un día especial para mi… ¡Ya que ese día cumpliré año! Y mis padres me organizaran una fiesta para celebrar… Así que. Si no tienes mucho que hacer ese dia, ¿te gustaría ir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños?

 _ **Pa**_. – Bueno… No estoy muy seguro. – Dijo rascándose la nuca nervioso. – Digo, estoy seguro que muchos Ponys culinarios asistirán a esa gran fiesta, y no creo que les agrade que un indigente como yo se presente a ese tipo de fiestas… Sin mencionar que de seguro tus **Padres** No me aceptarían. – Respondió volviendo a agachar la cabeza, recordando lo sucedido.

 _ **Fleur**_. – No seas tonto. – Moviendo un casco frente a él sonriendo. – Yo personalmente hablare con Todos ellos, para decirles que eres un **amigo** al que invite, y con eso estoy seguro que te dejaran quedarte. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Iras?

 _ **Pa**_. – Yo. No se… - Aun no muy convencido.

 _ **Fleur**_. - ¡Vamos, di que sí!

 _ **Pa**_. – Bueno… si tanto insistes… está bien, iré. – Regalándole una sonrisa.

 _ **Fleur**_. - ¡Excelente! – Sonriendo felizmente al saber que acepto su invitación. – Veras que no las pasaremos de maravilla. Y no te preocupes, are lo posible para que te acepten como si fueras uno de nosotros, te lo prometo. – respondió para luego mirar el reloj que decía ahora 9:55am haciendo que ella se volviera a exaltar. - ¡Ho rayos, no voy a llegar a tiempo! Me despido, y espero verte en la fiesta, ¡hasta luego! – Dijo por última vez, mientras le guiñaba en ojo y se despedía lanzando un besito al aire en su dirección, para luego abrir la puerta y salir del sitio, galopando a su despido rápidamente.

El vagabundo seguía sentado en el mismo sitio, mientras sonreía y agitaba su casco en señal de despedida, y una vez que se retiró completamente la chica, su sonrisa se fue curveando hacia abajo, cambiándola por una triste.

 _ **Pa**_. - … ¿Por qué? – pronuncio en voz baja mirando el suelo. - ¿Por qué simplemente no puedo decirle la verdad?... – Se preguntó así mismo, solo para luego ver como el unicornio Tosía fuertemente, y agarraba una servilleta para taparse.

Los civiles que se encontraban en ese lugar, lo escucharon y observaron con desagrado, colocando caras de repulsión, alejándose de él. El vagabundo se dio cuenta de esto, simplemente para luego levantarse y salir de allí. No sin antes pagar los cafés.

 _ **Pa**_. – Cada vez empeora… mi tiempo se agota. – Dijo respirando algo agitado y mirando la servilleta que uso para toser. – Sera mejor que me dé prisa… y reúna lo necesario para ese día. – Dicho esto, el vagabundo se retiró, mientras depositaba la servilleta en cesto de basura.

Pero si observamos más de cerca la servilleta que lanzo y yacía ahora en el Cesto, había una gran mancha roja, que cubría su delicada capa blanca… en otras palabras: **Sangre**.

* * *

El tiempo transcurría ese mismo día, y nuestro viejo vagabundo hacia una rutina bastante larga, en la cual implicaba buscar una gran cantidad de cartón y chatarra por todo el lugar, yendo de un lado a otro sin parar, recolectando de todo material que le fuera necesario. Simplemente para llevarlo a la misma chatarrería que fue anteriormente, donde el Pony que trabajaba en ese sitio le pagaba por todo lo que le traía.

Al caer la noche, el vagabundo vuelve a su pequeña cueva debajo del puente junto a su carrito. Donde al final este lo deposita a un lado, para luego sacar unos artilugios que trajo y compro con el dinero que se ganó.

Este se dispuso a encender una vela vieja, mientras colocaba todo lo que trajo en una mesa desechable. Simplemente para observar como este empezaba a trabajar en algo con todo lo que tenía allí.

Al pasar el tiempo, el vagabundo termino lo que hacía; observando que todo este tiempo, se dispuso a crear algo, que se encontraba envuelto en un papel colorado y adornado con un moño, para la chica que sintió empatía hacia el… en otras palabras: **Un regalo**.

 _ **Pa**_. – Esta será mi última oportunidad. – Mirando el regalo felizmente, con unos ojos melancólicos. – si no logro hacer que despierte sus recuerdos… ya nada tendrá sentido en esta vida. *Cof* *Cof* - Tosiendo levemente. – Sera mejor que descanse… hoy fue un día duro. – Sin más que decir, dejo el regalo sobre la mesa y se dispuso a soplar la vela que encendió, para luego acurrucarse en un rincón, arropándose con unos viejos periódicos.

* * *

Un nuevo día pasa en esta pintoresca y extravagante ciudad, en donde nos ubicamos en la casa de la Familia Liz.

En ese lugar, observamos una gran decoración exótica y refinada, con mesas llenas de bocadillos, y variedades de ponys lucros a sus alrededores. Junto a una gran camparta que decía las siguientes palabras: **Feliz Cumpleaños, Fleur Dis Lee.**

Cada uno de esos ponys refinados, se encontraban charlando entre ellos y felicitando a la cumpleañera por su gran día.

Inclusive, se encontraba el pony importante, Fancy Panst. Quien estaba charlando muy animosamente con su asistente Fleur.

Al rato, el pony vagabundo se acercaba a paso lento, mientras llevaba su obsequio en su lomo y mantenía una sonrisa alegre dibujada en su rostro.

Algunos de los invitados se extrañaron he impresionaron, así como también pusieron gestos de desagrado al ver que este ser nada refinado se acercaba a la fiesta.

La pony Fleur, logro visualizarlo desde lejos y se disponía a ir directo a él para recibirlo. Pero no conto, con que su Padre también lo observara y se adelantara primero que la Unicornio Blanca.

 _ **Señor**_ _**Lee**_. - ¡¿Pero que se supone que Significa esto?! – Acercándose al vagabundo. - ¡¿Cómo te a través aparecer en este día glorioso para mi retoño?!

 _ **Pa.**_ – Buenos días señor. Vine a la fiesta de Fleur… - Colocando el presente que tenía frente a él

 _ **Señor**_ _**Lee**_. - ¡Te Dije estrictamente que no quería verte por estos lugares! – Volvió a reclamarle fuertemente, mientras apartaba y tiraba el regalo al suelo.

Fleur al mirar eso, se impactó en el acto y estaba a punto de ir a detener a su padre, cuando de repente su madre se entromete en su camino.

 _ **Fleur**_. - ¡Mama! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Déjame pasar! – Intentando avanzar, pero su madre se lo impedia.

 _ **Señora**_ _**Lee**_. – Hija, no. Tu padre tiene razón, y ese indecente no debería estar aquí. – Dijo sin moverse del sitio bloqueando el paso.

 _ **Fleur**_. - ¡No, no lo entiendes! ¡Él es…! – Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un sonido metálico.

Resulta que el señor Lee, había empujado al vagabundo, a tal grado que lo hizo tropezar con un bote de basura metálico, cayendo directo al suelo.

 _ **Señor**_ _**Lee**_. - ¡Quiero que te largues en este instante, Degenerado! – Grito de muy mala gana, con el ceño fruncido.

 _ **Pa**_. – pe… pero señor. – Respondió con una voz miedosa mientras se levantaba débilmente y tomaba nuevamente el regalo. – a… acaso la señorita Fleur no le dijo que yo…

 _ **Señor**_ _**Lee**_. - ¡¿Qué estas sordo o qué?! – Volviendo a gritarle y quitándole el regalo, para luego lanzarlo al bote de basura. - ¡No lo repetiré nuevamente! ¡Lárgate de aquí, de una buena vez!

 _ **Pa**_. – Pe… pero.

 _ **Señor**_ _**Lee**_. - ¡QUE TE LARGUEEEEEEES! – Grito ya llegando a sus límites de furia, para luego voltearse y meterle una fuerte COS de patas traseras que lo lanzo fuertemente lejos.

Fleur vio muy anonada la escena en cámara lenta, el cómo su amigo salía mandado y se estrellaba muy ferozmente en el suelo, sin poder creer lo que veía.

 _ **Señor**_ _**Lee**_. - ¡Espero que con eso te quede claro que aquí no eres nada!

El vagabundo, temblorosamente se levanta, mientras lagrimeaba, sosteniéndose el pecho donde recibió el impacto.

 _ **Pa**_. - *Snif* Lo… Lo Siento *Snif.* - Fue lo único que pronuncio, antes de retirarse del sitio, solo para ver por última vez a Fleur Dis Lee, con una cara bastante triste.

Algunos de los invitados quedaron impactados al ver tal escena, y otros no tanto, ya que apoyaban al Señor Lee.

De allí, una vez que Fleur salió de su asombro, aparta con fuerza a su madre, dirigiéndose a su padre galopando.

 _ **Fleur**_. - ¡¿Porque hiciste algo como eso?! – Pregunto enojada, viendo a su padre.

 _ **Señor Lee**_. - ¡Ese Degenerado era el que te acosaba con esos inútiles pedazos de papeles que te traía a escondidas! – Apuntando al camino por donde se fue el vagabundo sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

 _ **Fleur**_. - ¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Y no es un degenerado, es mi amigo! ¡Yo misma lo invite personalmente a esta fiesta!

 _ **Señor Lee**_. - ¡¿Que tú Que?! ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?! ¡Invitaste a un indigente a una fiesta prestigiosa, para solo ponys cultos como nosotros! ¡Has manchado nuestro título por traer a esa cosa!

 _ **Fleur**_. - ¡Él no es una cosa, es mi amigo! ¡Es mi cumpleaños y mi fiesta! ¡Por lo tanto tengo el derecho de invitar a quien yo quiera!

 _ **Señor Lee**_. - ¡Pues yo sigo siendo tu padre, y digo que lo que hiciste fue algo repugnante!

 _ **Fleur**_. - ¡Pues lo que tu hiciste fue un acto muy barbárico y egoísta!

 _ **Señor Lee**_. - ¡BASTA YA! ¡No quiero oír ni una palabra más, jovencita! ¡Te prohíbo acercarte a ese detestable pony! ¡Y eso incluye en cualquier área de Equestria! ¡¿QUEDO CLARO!?

 _ **Fleur**_. – Pe… pero. – Sus ojos empezaron a derramar lágrimas al escuchar lo que decía su padre.

 _ **Señor Lee**_. - ¡Hasta aquí termina esta conversación! ¡Punto final! – Respondió mientras se alejaba, pasando a través de los invitados, con mala cara y adentrándose a la casa.

Nadie sabía que decir o hacer. Un silencio sepulcral se sentía en ese sitio, Donde la Unicornio Fleur aún se mantenía en el mismo lugar, con una cara anonada y llena de lágrimas, sin poder asimilar lo que escucho de su padre, simplemente para luego tirarse al suelo a sollozar en silencio.

Fancy Panst fue el único que se acercó hasta Fleur, simplemente para ayudarle a levantarse y apoyarla en lo que podía.

* * *

 **Musica De Fondo**

FFXV — Nox Aeterna [Lowered Pitch + Rain] (1 Hr.)

watch?v=tZKdbtfORN0

* * *

Volviendo con nuestro viejo Unicornio, **Pa**. Este caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, dirigiéndose al puente donde vivia, mientras un chaparrón de agua le caía del cielo, la cual apareció instantáneamente un tiempo después de que se fue del sitio.

Este llego directamente al puente y se acercó a la orilla simplemente para ver el agua y las gotas de lluvia que caían en esta, haciendo que su reflejo en el agua se viera borroso.

Pa. – Al final, *Snif.* Todo salió mal… Sabía que era mala idea, *Snif.* acercarme a ese sitio… No pude completar… mi objetivo… - Dijo mientras lloraba y sus lágrimas caían al rio debajo del puente, mezclándose con el agua.

De pronto el vagabundo tose sin parar, hasta un punto en la que, entre esas tosidas, escupe una cierta cantidad de sangre que callo al suelo.

Pa. – ya… ya es hora…. – Dijo sonriendo tristemente, mientras observaba su casco ensangrentado por intentar taparse el hocico. – mi momento… a llegado. – Dijo mirando el Cielo. – Pero antes… are un último esfuerzo para dejar mi huella en este mundo. – Pronuncio con una voz quebrada.

El vagabundo se dirige a su cueva y de allí empieza a juntar una cantidad de papeles y pegándolas con un pegamento que compro para hacer el regalo de Fleur, hasta formar una hoja que parecía una lista un tanto larga. El Unicornio allí, agarra una pluma vieja y lo moja en tinta derramada, para luego empezar a escribir en ese pergamino.

* * *

Estando nuevamente en la casa de la familia Lee. Fleur Dis Lee se encontraba sentada en las pequeñas escaleras que conducían a la entrada de su casa, refugiándose de la lluvia repentina.

Los invitados del lugar se habían retirado, ya que la lluvia había aguado la fiesta, y, por ende, ya no podían celebrarlo, posponiéndola para otro día, y más con lo ocurrido de hace rato.

Fancy Pants, se encontraba a un lado de Fleur Dis Lee, haciéndole compañía, y aun consolándola, ya que esta todavía estaba sollozando.

Fancy Pants. – Lamento mucho que hallas tenido que pasar por eso en tu día especial. – Dijo colocando un casco en el lomo de Fleur.

Fleur. – es que no lo entiendo. – Dijo con una voz quebrada, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. – Nunca había visto actuar mi padre de esa manera… no tenía que haber hecho eso.

Fancy Pants. – El solo quería protegerte, querida. Sin embargo, debo admitir que su forma de actuar, no fue la más indicada… sobre todo para ese pobre pony.

Fleur. – Él era mi amigo, tan solo lo conozco un día y ahora no puedo acercármele. – Colocando su casco en la cara para evitar llorar más.

Fancy Pants. – Sé que lo era, y parecía ser un buen ciudadano. Si hay algo, lo que sea que pueda hacer por ti. Solo pídemelo, querida. – Menciono para al menos hacer que Fleur se sienta mejor.

Fleur. – Gracias Fancy… eres el único con el que puedo confiar en este instante. – Dijo para luego darle un abrazo de re confortamiento. – Ojalá mi padre fuera más atento así conmigo… A veces pienso que él, No es mi verdadero padre.

Mientras seguían los dos Unicornios abrazados; Fleur poso su vista, en el bote de basura con el que se tropezó el vagabundo y luego de eso, recordó que dentro bote metálico, había algo importante que desecho su padre.

Fleur sin pensarlo 2 veces, se dirigió a ese bote de basura, pasando a través de la lluvia sin importarle que se mojara su piel o melena. Una vez se posó al lado del bote, de allí saca el regalo que el vagabundo le había traído. La unicornio, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de volver a la casa, esta se dispone a abrir el regalo con su magia, revelando su contenido.

Lo que vio, la dejo sin palabras. Lo que había adentro de ese envoltorio, era nada más y nada menos que: **Un Osito De Peluche Rosado**.

Fleur sin dejar de míralo, empezó a tocarlo lentamente, sintiendo su suave y afelpada piel de lana.

De repente, dentro de la mente de Fleur, la puerta que observamos anteriormente, empieza a sonar fuertemente, como si algo lo golpeara del otro lado para poder salir. Hasta que, de golpe, esta puerta se abre, revelando cientos de memorias en fragmentadas, que volaban a cada rincón neuronal de su cerebro, trayéndole una cantidad de recuerdos olvidados de su pasado.

Entre esos recuerdas, ella logra visualizar a una pequeña potranca Unicornio de al menos 10 años, de color blanco y melena rosa, mientras sostenía un osito de peluche rosado y viejo en sus cascos. Alado de esta potrilla, se encontraba un Unicornio joven adulto, de color marrón claro. Con cola y melena color blanco, un poco alargado. Ambos sostenidos de los cascos, paseando de un lado a otro en la gran ciudad de Canterlot.

Fleur tenía una mano en su cabeza, mientras visualizaba todo lo que observaba en su mente.

Mas recuerdos le llegaban y aparecían varios sucesos del pasado. Uno de esos, se trata que la potrilla y el Unicornio Adulto, Vivian debajo de un puente, jugando juntos con el osito de peluche, y sonriendo felizmente. Indicando que ambos ciudadanos eran Indigentes.

En otra aparecen donde el Unicornio Adulto, le lee un cuento para dormir, mientras la arropaba y le entregaba su Osito de peluche, junto a un beso de buenas noches.

Otra imagen era donde ellos pasaban por una edificación en plena construcción, donde la potranca juega con su peluche disimulando ser un avión, muy cerca del edificio. Solo para ver como esta estructura se viene abajo y El Unicornio espantado, se lanza hacia la niña para protegerla, mientras todo se volvía negro en el panorama.

La mirada de Fleur reflejaba impresión absoluta, sin poder creer lo que pasaba por su mente, llenándose mas y más de recuerdos olvidados.

Fancy Pants. - ¡Fleur, Querida! ¡Mejor vuelve aquí, que te vas a resfriar si te sigues quedando bajo la lluvia! – Respondió estando en el mismo sitio bajo el techo, pero Fleur, en vez de escucharlo, simplemente levanto la mirada directo a la calle, para luego salir corriendo a toda velocidad, lejos de allí. - ¡¿Fleur?! ¡¿Adónde vas?! ¡FLEEUUUUUR! – Gritaba su nombre, pero ella no la escuchaba, observando como cada vez más y más la perdía de vista alejándose. – ho cielos, ¿Qué se supone que haga? – Dijo mirando para todos lados, en busca de una solución, simplemente, para luego avanzar hacia adelante, adentrándose a la lluvia y correr en dirección hacia donde se fue Fleur. - ¡Espera, Fleur! ¡Vuelve! – Seguía gritando, mientras la seguía.

* * *

Estando nuevamente con el vagabundo debajo del puente, este estaba dándole los últimos retoques a la lista en la que escribía.

 _ **Pa**_. – ya está… - dejando caer la pluma. - *Cof.* Esta será mi única esperanza – respondió con una voz temblorosa, para luego ver como este empezaba a enrollarla y doblarla. – solo espero… y la encuentres. *Cof.* *Cof.* *Cof.* - seguía tosiendo sin parar.

El vagabundo al terminar, se dirige a la esquina de la cueva, la cual estaba conectada también con el arroyo que cruzaba por el puente y miraba la catarata frente a él.

 _ **Pa**_. – Sin duda… te has convertido… en una gran yegua. – dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos sonriendo con sus labios temblorosos, mientras una última lagrima resbalaba su mejilla.

Volviendo con Fleur, esta corría con todo lo que podía sobre las calles de Canterlot, sin parar por un segundo. Hasta que ella de pronto logra llegar al puente donde vio parado a **Pa** la última vez mirando el horizonte.

Ella volteaba para todos lados, pero no veía señal de él. Incluso bajo por el puente, donde él le menciono que vivía, en la cual logro encontrar la cueva, pero tampoco vio señales de **Pa**. Simplemente observo basura por todos lados, hasta que de pronto, poso su vista en algo que llamo su atención. Se trataba de un Osito De Origami, pero este estaba echo de varios colores, como si fuera un arcoíris, además que tenía un tamaño bastante grande, muy parecido al de un oso de peluche.

Ella se acercó hasta el oso de Origami, y se dio cuenta que tenía algo escrito, en la cual decía: **Ábreme**.

Ella sin decir nada, simplemente empezó a desenrollar y destapar el Origami, con cuidado para no romperlo y volverlo a su antigua forma.

Por otro lado, Fancy Pants también había llega al sitio donde perdió de Vista a Fleur. El uniconio nuevamente empezó a gritar el nombre de Fleur, escuchándose un eco en el área, pero no recibía respuesta. De pronto, él logra visualizar que en el suelo había unas marcas en la tierra, con formas de cascos, la cual estaba siendo borradas poco a poco por la lluvia. El unicornio rápidamente siguió las huellas, hasta llegar a la parte inferior del puente, en donde logro encontrar a Fleur sentada en una esquina, con la mirada agachada y sosteniendo con sus cascos un gran pergamino, en la cual tenía algo escrito.

 _ **Fancy Pants**_. – Fleur, Querida, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué saliste corriendo de esa manera hasta este sitio? – pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella. Pero esta no le respondía, simplemente mantenía su mirada en el pergamino, mientras su cabello cubría sus ojos. - ¿Fleur? Respóndeme, querida. ¿Qué es lo que…? – Sus palabras se callaron, al ver como el pergamino caían unas gotas de agua.

Esas gotas de agua, resultaban ser las lágrimas de Fleur, en donde ella ahora tenía una cara que demostraba devastación absoluta, ya que hasta sus pupilas se habían achicado, y sus lágrimas brotaban sin para.

 _ **Fancy Pants**_. - ¿Fleur? ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto acercándose mas.

 _ **Fleur.**_ – Pa… Pa… ¡Pa! – Ella estaba intentando decir algo con una voz muy quebrada, hasta que de repente ella levanta la vista hacia la catarata, y tomando aire grita. - ¡PAPÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Ese grito sonó como con un gran eco en toda el área.

 _ **Fancy Pants**_. - ¿Papá?... Pero si tu padre esta en…

 _ **Fleur**_. - ¡PAPÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! – Volvió a gritar haciendo que Fancy se sobresaltara un poco he interrumpiera sus palabras.

La unicornio Fleur lloraba como nunca, a tal grado como si hubiera perdido lo más importante de toda su vida. Por más que intentaba calmarse no podía, ella se sentía destrozada completamente, dejando salir toda su tristeza.

Por otro lado, Fancy Panst, no entendía del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo; cuando este posa su mirada en el pergamino que tenía Fleur, para luego levitarlo con su magia y leer su contenido, de una manera rápida, saltándose las cosas menos importantes. Allí, los ojos de Fancy se abrieron a mas no poder, impresionado, entendiendo completamente por qué Fleur lloraba tan exageradamente.

El corcel observo a Fleur, que aún seguía llorando sin parar; Sosteniendo y abrazando muy fuerte el Osito de peluche rosado con una mirada bastante triste, después de haber leído lo que decía el pergamino.

 _ **Fancy Pants**_. – oww, Fleur. – La voz de Fancy parecía que se estaba quebrando por verla así. – Lo siento tanto… - Se acercó hasta la yegua, para abrazarla y darle cariño. – No tenía idea de esto.

 _ **Fleur**_. - ¡Es mi culpa! *Snif.* ¡Si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta desde el principio! *Snif.* él… él… ¡WAAAAAAA! – Volviendo a reventar en llanto sobre el pecho de Fancy.

 _ **Fancy Pants**_. – No te culpes por esto… nadie sabía nada.

Fleur no paraba de llorar y gritar, mientras su maquillaje se escurría con todas las lágrimas que soltaba de sus ojos. El corcel blanco lo único que podía hacer era consolarla lo más que podía, ya que el tremendo impacto que acaba de recibir, era algo que no se podía tomar a la ligera, y que al final, termino rompiendo su corazón.

Acercándonos directamente al pergamino que se encontraba en el suelo, lograremos observar, todo el contenido escrito que se mantenía en ese gran pedazo de papel colorido. La cual estaba escrita las siguientes palabras…

* * *

 **Música de Fondo**

Inuyasha's Lullaby 1 Hour

watch?v=DIGy0j2xuok

* * *

 **Para mi querida:** **Flour Dis Lee**

 _No sé si lograras encontrar esta carta, o si al menos la leerás. Solamente quiero mencionar y que sepas… que lo siento tanto. Lamento mucho no haberte contado la verdad, pero no podía arriesgarme a que mancharas tu reputación por saber quién era en realidad._

 _Cuando naciste, le prometí a tu madre que te protegería todo lo posible hasta mis últimos días. Lastimosamente, ella cuando te dio a la luz, no soporto el parto y termino falleciendo pocos minutos después de tu nacimiento. Desde entonces me he encargado de ti lo más que pude._

 _Antes de que ella falleciera, te dejo un regalo de bienvenida a este mundo. La cual se trataba de un Osito De Peluche Rosado, la cual mantuviste por mucho tiempo._

 _Nunca fuimos una familia muy prometedora, pero hacíamos cualquier cosa con tal de vivir. En esos tiempos yo estaba desempleado y devastado después del fallecimiento de tu madre. Con el paso del tiempo ibas creciendo y yo seguía sin conseguir trabajo._

 _Cuando ya tenías edad suficiente, y observabas a otros padres jugar con sus hijos, simple me preguntabas "¿Dónde está mama?" Siempre te contestaba con un juego o algo como que ella, estaba en un mejor lugar, cuidándote en secreto y que si mantenías el Osito de peluche que te regalo, ella jamás se alejaría de ti._

 _El tiempo seguía transcurriendo y no podía encontrar ningún sitio en la que me aceptaran. Todos los lugares que solicitaban un trabajador, siempre decían que estaban ocupados o que no aceptaban indigentes. Pero ¿qué podía hacer yo? No teníamos un hogar en ese instante, en la cual pudiera asearme o conseguir ropa decente para presentarme como era debido._

 _Siempre me decía el ¿Por qué no podía comprarte ropa linda o comer alguna comida deliciosa?... yo la verdad no sabía cómo responderte, más que solo decir que no tenía dinero para hacer todo eso. Tu solo decías que lo entendías, y aunque lo disimulabas, me daba cuenta que en verdad estabas muy triste… eso me estaba haciendo sentir muy mal y me hacía seguir pensado en que poder hacer._

 _Un día, mientras seguía haciendo lo posible para buscar un trabajo y me acompañabas para todos lados, pasamos por una edificación que se encontraba en plena construcción. Tú te encontrabas jugando muy cerca de esa estructura, y yo te veía desde atrás sonriente el cómo jugabas felizmente con tu Osito. Al verte así, me hacía tan feliz, pelo al mismo tiempo triste, porque no podía hacer nada para lograr entregarte mejores cosas._

 _En ese instante, uno de los trabajadores civiles que estaban en la construcción de edificio, hizo mal su trabajo y termino haciendo que una pieza importante de ese edificio, lograra hacer que se desestabilizará la estructura, viniéndose abajo._

 _Tú estabas demasiado cerca, y los escombros de ese lugar estaban cayendo directo a ti. Yo al percatarme de eso corrí lo más que podía para salvarte, en cambio tú estabas en shock al ver como la estructura se te venía abajo._

 _Me lance directo a tu posición cubriéndote con mi cuerpo, he instantáneamente, invoque un pequeño escudo de magia a nuestro alrededor, mientras toda la edificación caía por completo en nosotros._

 _Muy apenas logramos salir con vida de allí; el escudo de magia hizo lo mejor que pudo para recibir el impacto. Sin embargo, no fue suficiente, ya que los escombros terminaron rompiendo mi cuerno, dejándome discapacitado al usar magia… pero tú, por otro lado. No estabas en mejor condición, ya que recibiste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que termino dañándote el cráneo._

 _Asustado al verte de esa manera, te lleve lo más pronto al hospital más cercano. Cuando te atendieron, los doctores me informaron que recibiste una fuerte lesión en el cerebro a tal grado que daño tu sistema neuronal, y que, si no se trataba a tiempo, podrías tener un derrame cerebral y morir en el acto._

 _Hay sentí que mi mundo se estaba desplomando; ya que la cirugía era muy cara. Mis peores temores se estaban haciendo realidad, y temía que estaba a punto de perderte._

 _Ese mismo día, por suerte logre encontrar una familia ricachona, que me ayudo a pagar tu sirugia… a cambio de algo muy importante y valioso para mi… tu._

 _Resultaba que esta familia tenía el deseo de obtener un hijo. Sin embargo, no podían, ya que sus sistemas reproductivos eran estériles, por lo tanto, no podían heredar un familiar de sangre propia._

 _Mis temores me ganaron completamente, y acepte su propuesta, con tal de salvarte lo más pronto posible. Al final fuimos con un abogado para firmar los papeles y aceptar las condiciones de entregarte a esa familia y ser parte de ellos… alejándote de mí._

 _Ellos pagaron toda la cirugía para que los doctores se pusieran en marcha y salvarte. Fue un éxito al final, y cuando despertaste, me dijeron que no recordabas quien eras y como llegaste allí… tuviste Amnesia, en la cual perdiste completamente la memoria._

 _Tus nuevos padres fueron los únicos que pasaron para verte, mientras que yo estaba afuera observando como ellos te decían que eras sus originales padres; me partían el alma y el corazón. Ya no podía hacer nada. Ya no me pertenecías._

 _Viviste y creciste el resto de tu vida, con una gran familia que te otorgo todo el amor necesario que te hizo feliz durante todo este tiempo… sin embargo, ese amor también era en parte mía. Pero mientras más amor te daba, tu más lo pulías y más me herías._

 _Me sentí feliz por saber que ya no estabas tristes; que tu vida mejoro completamente al entregarte a ellos. Pero, eso no quitaba el hecho de que me sentía devastado por no tenerte a mi lado._

 _El tiempo transcurría y yo seguía igual. Envejecí y me convertí en lo ahora soy… un indigente viejo y solitario... al que nadie ahora reconoce._

 _La verdadera razón por la que te enviaba esos Ositos de Origamis, era para lograr despertar de alguna manera tus memorias pasadas y hacer que me recordaras… no quería sentirme ignorado. Solo deseabas que supiera que aún seguía vivo y todavía pensaba en ti, empleando esta simple estrategia._

 _Te observaba y cuidaba desde la lejanía; Ocultándome entre las sombras, simplemente para escuchar tu voz tan madura y hermosa._

 _Cuando me invitaste a ese café, no sabes la gran alegría que sentía al saber que nuevamente volví, aunque sea por un rato a estar a tu lado. Y saber que no eras como esos ponys nobles y presumidos, siendo todo lo contrario a ellos… eso calmo mi corazón. Y cuando te pedí que me llamaras "_ _ **Pa"**_ era solo la abreviación que ocultaba, simplemente para escuchar, aunque sea en ese símbolo oculto… la palabra " **Papá** "

Esa simple palabra me llenó de una alegría inimaginable, sintiendo como si todo lo que perdí hubiera vuelto a mí. Y cuando me invitaste a tu fiesta de cumpleaños, mi corazón quería saltar por mi garganta, o explotar de tanta felicidad que me estabas otorgando con eso. Simplemente no tenía palabras.

 _Sin embargo. Yo por otra parte, ya no tenía futuro, y mis días estaban contados… un tiempo después, me pronosticaron un cáncer estomacal, debido a toda la chatarra y basura que consumía a lo largo de mi vida._

 _Mi tiempo en este mundo se había limitado, por lo tanto, yo ya dejaría de existir muy pronto._

 _Ahora que sabes todo esto, ¿Qué piensas de mí? ¿Crees que hice lo correcto?... porque la verdad… fue la decisión más difícil que he hecho en mi vida. Y todavía me sigo preguntando, si me perdonaras por todo esto… por no estar allí para ti._

 _Como no pude logra mi objetivo, decidí ponerle fin a todo esto, entregando mi cuerpo a las profundidades del rio debajo de esta pintoresca ciudad._

 _Espero y sigas creciendo, manteniendo tu vida como es ahora, y seas una gran yegua con derechos._

 _Ahora si podre descansar en paz, y estar a tu lado para siempre… Cuídate mucho mi pequeña Fleur; porque tu madre y yo, estaremos haciendo los mismo desde el otro lado, En donde vivirás en nuestros Corazones. Simplemente, por no haber mencionado las palabras ahogadas que no pude decir a lo largo de estos años._

 _Te Amo Mi Pequeña Fleur. Y Adiós._

 **EL FIN**

* * *

 **Conclusión.**

Unos verdaderos padres, aria lo que fuera con tal de ver felices a sus hijos, sin importar que tenga que tomar decisiones arriesgadas o difíciles. Siempre y cuando puedas mantener su bienestar, ante todo… aunque eso incluya sacrificar la tuya o apartarlos de ti algún día.

A veces uno es lo que es, simplemente por la misma educación que nos otorgan nuestros mismos padres, algunos hacen lo correcto, mientras que otros solo te dan malas influencias, convirtiéndote en lo que eres. Los mismo puede pasar con aquellas personas que están a tu lado, unos contaminan tu mente para que seas parte de su sociedad, y otras simplemente te aceptan como eres.

Nadie nace siendo lo que es ahora, todo somos almas inocentes que vinieron a este mundo sin saber en qué cuerpo nos tocara nacer o que familia nos dejaran tener. Tu crecimiento depende de quién te crié y te enseñé que es bueno o malo… al final, cuando ya eres mayor, es tu decisión el ser lo que quieras ser. Nadie tiene la obligación de cambiar lo que más deseas en el mundo.

Ahora, te daré unas preguntas.

¿Qué hubieras echo tú, si tuvieras a alguien especial, en la cual no puedes mantener feliz?

¿Cómo te sentirías si perdieras lo más valioso de tu vida, con tal de mantenerla a salvo?

¿Qué arias si estuvieras en el lugar del vagabundo, para tomar esas decisiones tan complicadas, y saber que tus días están contados?

¿Qué pensarías, si un día, descubrieras que tu familia, No es en verdad tu verdadera familia, y resulta que fuiste adopatado/a?

¿Qué hubieras echo tú con todo esto?

Solo tú sabes la respuesta. Así que piénsalo con moderación…

gracias por leer.

* * *

 **Musica Ending.**

En mi corazón vivirás- Phil Collins letra

watch?v=qB8fntbsm4E


End file.
